


nightmares of myself still haunt me

by quoththenightwing



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, it's fluff with a little bit of angst but the fluff solves everything don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththenightwing/pseuds/quoththenightwing
Summary: elsa still has nightmares. honeymaren helps.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	nightmares of myself still haunt me

There was ice. Nothing but ice; an endless white expanse with crystalline spikes jutting jagged from the ground. The frost was violent and biting, a horrifying reflection of her.

Elsa stumbled around in the snow, feeling the cold pierce through her skin for the first time. It hurt and she wanted nothing more than to scream but no voice came out of her throat. The icy wind sliced her cheeks, stinging her eyes; she had no control over her body, only moving where the wind shoved her towards. 

A few more steps forward took her to a town covered in snow and ice. Sculptures of ice were erected on every road, sculptures of people with fear as the only colour in their cheeks. It took her too long to realize that this was Arendelle. _Her_ people. _Her_ kingdom. And she was the villain who did this to them. _She_ ruined Arendelle.

“No,” Elsa muttered. “No, no, no, no...” She turned, struggling against the wind with all her might.

She stumbled forward as the wind suddenly let go, falling into the snow that seemed to want to swallow her up. She tried to push herself up, but the snow was sucking her in, suffocating and overwhelming and -

“Elsa! Grab my hand!” 

Elsa looked up and there was Anna, her hand thrusted towards her and an urgent look on her face. Her fiery red hair blazed against the panorama of white. Elsa grabbed her hand, letting her sister haul her out from the snow. They collapsed onto the ground, Elsa rubbing her face. “Anna, thank -” 

“Elsa!” 

Elsa whipped her head towards Anna. To her horror, her sister was turning to ice, the frost spreading from her hands where Elsa touched them. Anna’s eyes were wide with fear and anger. 

“You! You did this to me!” She screamed. 

“No!” Elsa rushed to her, but Anna only backed away. “Please! I didn’t mean to! Let me fix it, Anna - ”

“Stay away from me, you monster!” Anna turned but the ice had crept up to her neck, and Elsa could only watch helpless and guilt-ridden as her sister was entombed by frost, her last words frozen on her tongue. 

A stinging on her palms drew Elsa’s gaze down to her hands. Frost was snaking out of her fingertips up her arms, cutting into her flesh and growing tighter around her. She tried to rip it off her, to reach out with her connection to each individual snowflake and command them to scatter, but to no avail. They bit into her deeper, ingraining into her skin and it burned and sent sparks of pain shooting up to the back of her skull and -

“Elsa! Wake up!”

Elsa shot up from her troubling slumber, a chaotic turmoil brewing in her mind. For a second she couldn’t remember where she was, the leftover panic from the dream seizing her blood. Sobs and gasps for air wracked through her body, her vision a hazy white. She distinctly sensed someone by her side, their hands clutching her shoulders. 

When her heart finally slowed from its darting rhythm and her chest stopped constricting and let air in, the pressure on her shoulders slid up her neck to hold her cheeks. Elsa looked up, her eyes meeting two concerned brown eyes so warm she could almost see dancing flames in them. Slowly, her senses came back to her. The warmth of the palms on her cheeks first, a comforting anchor to reality, then the slickness of her sweat on her skin, then the dull candlelight that did less to thaw her from her state than the person it illuminated in front of her

“Are you alright now?” Honeymaren asked gently.

“I...yes,” Elsa sighed, her hands reaching up to cup Honeymaren’s that cradled her face. It was only when she touched her that she noticed the hardened frost slowly melting on Honeymaren’s skin. Elsa took her hands into hers and pulled them down to inspect.

“This…” Elsa’s thumbs ran across the frost on the back of Honeymaren’s hands, making each speck evaporate into the air in a twinkling trail as she did so. “Did I do this?” 

“Yes.” 

The brunette looked almost guilty for saying the truth, though Elsa couldn’t imagine why. If anything, _she_ should be the one feeling guilty here.

“Sorry.” Elsa brought Honeymaren’s hands up to her lips and kissed each knuckle softly. She tried to imprint an apology into each kiss, but she didn’t think it would be enough. Nothing would be enough.

“Hey.” 

The former queen of Arendelle glanced up. Honeymaren brought a hand up to cup Elsa’s jaw, her thumb brushing against her ear. She pressed her forehead to hers, and Elsa instinctively closed her eyes, feeling herself being enveloped by Honeymaren’s presence. Her scent, her aura, her heartbeat… In that quiet moment, she became very aware of everything that had to do with the girl kneeling in front of her.

“Elsa,” Honeymaren said, and Elsa swore there was no one else who said her name like she did. “You don’t have to apologise. We all have our bad days, and your demons are dark and harsh. No one blames you anymore, Elsa, least of all me.” 

Elsa let herself sink into Honeymaren’s words. Leftover tears were threatening to gather in her eyes but she forced them down. Instead, Elsa tilted her head upwards and captured Honeymaren’s lips into hers. A sigh coated her lips as they held onto each other, the pleasant warmth from the kiss trickling down to her expanding heart. She liked how close they were, Honeymaren’s hair loose from its braid tickling her face and her eyelashes brushing against the bridge of her nose. Kissing Honeymaren was like nothing else; it reminded her of being brought out by her parents one night to see the Aurora Borealis dance lazily across the sky, rippling the stars with each movement. But Honeymaren was a force of nature much more enchanting and lovely and _good_ , and Elsa thought she would never get tired of kissing her.

Finally, they broke apart, Honeymaren leaving soft pecks of kisses on Elsa’s forehead and nose and cheeks. A small smile appeared on Elsa’s face. Only Honeymaren had this effect on her. Only ever Honeymaren.

“I love you,” Elsa said, taking her girlfriend’s hands once more. “Stay with me for the night?” 

“I love you too.” Honeymaren grinned. “And yes. Always.” 

That night, Elsa went to sleep with Honeymaren’s kisses staining her lips and the warmth of her body encircling hers. No more nightmares for the night. But even if they came back, their frostbitten fangs and claws dripping with blame and guilt, Elsa knew she could battle them because she wasn’t completely alone. She had Honeymaren; what more could she need?

**Author's Note:**

> anyways disney can pry lesbian elsa out of my dead bi hands. thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
